


The Nightmares Fade

by NotExactlyHuman



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bon appetit XD, Explicit Language, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Nightmares, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Started writing it, Vaggie Needs a Fricken Hug, had a breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotExactlyHuman/pseuds/NotExactlyHuman
Summary: Vaggie doubts her ability to fall back asleep after having an intense nightmare. She decides to take a walk around the hotel before realizing that Angel had snuck out of his bedroom window. Vaggie confronts Angel, and they banter back and forth until finally, Angel reveals his own personal struggles with Valentino. Vaggie learns that not everyone's nightmares are only in their dreams...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The Nightmares Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Humans! Ok so... story number two! My new obsession lately has actually been Hazbin Hotel, and I have been dying to finally write a story for it! This is just a simple short story, and it's definitely not my best, but it was fun, and I am actually living for this fluff! So without further a do, I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!

Vaggie stood in the center of her bedroom. Her heart was beating violently through her chest. She watched the walls in horror as Alastor’s shadows crawled around her.Vaggie knew from the beginning that Alastor would turn on the hotel! She was holding her spear so tightly, that her knuckles had turned white. She shifted her eye around the room trying to find something. Some kind of miracle that could help her escape. She stared over at the fireplace and breathed a sigh of relief. This better work! Vaggie darted toward the fireplace, immediately grabbing a flaming log and chucking it at the wall. Flames climbed up the walls, disintegrating the shadows, allowing Vaggie to bolt out of her bedroom in search of Charlie and the others. 

Vaggie found herself running through the halls, her spear still in her hands, while the flames followed closely behind her. Soon enough, Vaggie reached the staircase, and she hastily made her way to the bottom of the steps. All she could do was run around the base floor of the hotel in a panic, desperately trying to find the others. The fire was spreading faster. All she wanted in that moment was to make sure that Charlie was alright. Vaggie could feel herself hyperventilating.

“Charlie! Can you hear me? Can anyone hear me?” Finally in a dark corner, Vaggie spotted Husker, Nifty, and Angel huddled together. She ran to them, determined to get some information on Charlie. As she approached, all three of them simultaneously fixed their eyes on her. Angel had his hands gripped on a machine gun which he aimed in her direction. Meanwhile, Husker continued to glare at her as he began cracking his knuckles. Nifty simply rested her hand on her hip, and stuck her tongue out petily. Vaggie stopped in her tracks.

“What the hell is this about? Guys we have to get out of here! I’m trying to help-”

“Oh they’re with me!” Vaggie’s heart skipped at the sound of the cheery muffled voice booming behind her.Vaggie spinned around to see Alastor peering down. His wide smile sent chills down her spine. Vaggie took a big gulp, but bravely hardened her expression, and pointed her spear directly at Alastor. 

“Where is Charlie?” Vaggie tried to hide her intense fear in that moment, and stared directly into Alastor’s sinister eyes. His silence only frightened her more.

“Tell me where she is, you sick son of a bitch!” Vaggie could feel her eye start to well up with tears. The hotel was gone. Everything she and Charlie had worked for, was all for nothing. There was no one they could trust. Not while everyone was joining Alastor and his shadow army. It didn’t matter anymore. None of that mattered. All Vaggie cared about in that moment was Charlie.

“Vaggie!” Vaggie jumped at the sound of her name, and the beautiful source of the voice. She shot around to see Charlie on the staircase, the flames dancing behind her. Her eyes were blood red, and two horns peaked out of her head.

“Charlie! Get out of her! Alastor is-”

“Working for me!” Charlie smiled deviously, while Vaggie slowly lowered her spear. Her head was reeling. None of this made any sense. Charlie would never… Vaggie could feel tears dripping from her face. Charlie slowly stepped down the staircase, carrying the flames behind her. Every step she took brought more destruction on the hotel… her dream! Vaggie stood breathing heavily and scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

“Charlie… that can’t be true! He’s done something to you! You want to make a difference! All you ever wanted was to save people!” Charlie continued to walk closer, her smile was so wide, it nearly put Alastor’s to shame.

“Maybe for awhile. But I finally saw the opportunity to make my father proud! You made a big mistake trusting the Princess of Hell! Redemption was a lost cause, so I decided to become exactly what my father wanted!” Vaggie again raised her spear and aimed it toward Charlie.

“Charlie, this is not you! You are destroying everything you’ve worked for!” Charlie chuckled and held a flame in her hand, watching it dance and flicker.

“No Vaggie. That’s the best part. You did this.” Charlie clenched her fist, extinguishing the small flame. 

“Just look at this incredible fire that you released throughout the hotel!” Vaggie’s eyes widened, as Charlie’s laugh began to ring in her ears. Soon enough, Alastor joined in, along with all the others. There was no one she could count on. No one she could trust. Everyone always had some sort of ulterior motives....

Vaggie shot open her eye. She was in her bed. It was only a dream. Sleep was never an easy task anymore. Not since coming to Hell anyway… She was drenched in sweat. After peaking out her window, she concluded that it was probably still late at night. She couldn’t get back to sleep. Not tonight. Vaggie sighed and slowly lifted her body to a sitting position. She tossed her blanket to the side before placing both feet on the ground and reaching her arms high above her head, and gradually stretching them out to her sides. Sleep was overrated anyway. That’s what she had to tell herself in order to keep her mind off of the real reason that she never felt like she could function properly. The nightmares. You’d think after spending so long in Hell you’d get used to them by now. But she never could. They were so real… so vivid. She couldn’t shake the image of Charlie’s cracked smile… or the shadow army that surrounded her in her dream. Vaggie dropped her face into her hands and allowed herself to cry; just for a few seconds. She knew none of it was real, but it was hard for her to believe that that it wasn’t possible. The truth is, any one of these demons could turn on her in an instant. 

Vaggie wiped her face and took a deep breath before placing her hands on the bed at her sides and pushing against the mattress, forcing herself to stand. She never truly recovered from the nightmares, but sometimes she could get her mind off of them if she took walks around the hotel. It would at least put her anxiety to rest for a few minutes. She shuffled through the dark bedroom with her arms held in front of her in order to feel the door. Once she found it, she turned the knob and cracked the door, just enough for the light from the hallway to climb up the walls of her bedroom. Vaggie closed her eyes and shuddered, thinking once more of the shadows from her dream. She opened her eyes again and squinted at the light as she peeked out into the hallway. No one was up. Not that anyone really would be at this hour. Except for her apparently. Vaggie lightly pushed the door open, causing a loud creaking noise to echo down the hall. She flinched, hoping that the sound wouldn’t wake anybody up. After pausing for a moment, she lightly stepped outside the room and began walking past the endless row of doors. 

Everything was so quiet… which was actually a little unusual. Most of the time when Vaggie was up this late, she could hear Angel’s snore from a mile away. They recently had to move Husker to the other side of the hotel because he was complaining so much about it. As she walked past all the rooms, she pictured the unruly fire, consuming the halls while she ran from Alastor’s shadow army. None of it was real. It was only a dream. Vaggie continually reminded herself that she was safe. She was still walking at a steady pace down the hall when she noticed Angel’s pet pig had come running out of the open door of his room. Vaggie stopped in her tracks and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. He always does this! 

She lowered her hand and sighed before she stormed over to Angel’s room and looked inside. As her eye shifted around the dark room, she couldn’t seem to find Angel. However, his window was open, and he had a few bed sheets tied together hanging out of it. 

What the- Vaggie stepped inside the bedroom and switched on the light. The room was cluttered with clothes sprawled all over the floor. An ashtray sat on his counter and the smell of the cigarettes filled the entire room. Vaggie looked over at Angel’s bed, finally confirming that he wasn’t there. She was fuming with rage, and she knew exactly what he was up to. He was sneaking out to screw around for an extra wad of cash. Ever since Angel arrived, he has refused to put up any effort in bettering himself. Vaggie shook her head in disapproval.

Just then, she heard rustling outside the window. He was back. Vaggie stepped to the side, placing a hand on her hip. She could hear him struggling to climb up the wall, and she saw the bed sheets being tightly pulled out of the window. Soon enough, two of Angel’s hands appeared gripping the window sill. Vaggie stood silently in the corner of the room while Angel struggled to pull his body up above his hands. Once he finally was able to seat himself, he pulled one of his legs over the sill before he paused to notice Vaggie standing by his bed, staring at him with a deadly glare.

For several moments they just looked at eachother. Vaggie continued to glare at him intensely while he stood still, awkwardly straddling the window sill with a confused look on his face. Finally Vaggie couldn’t contain her anger any longer.

“What the fuck were you doing?” Angel sighed and hauled his other leg through the window, bringing himself to a standing position. He then began stretching his arms as he glared right back at Vaggie with almost as much intensity.

“I could ask you the same thing!” Vaggie crossed her arms.

“You left your door open… again! Your stupid pig ran out into the hall just a couple minutes ago. I was going to come in here to tell you to go run after the little shit, but instead, I came in to find this!” Vaggie held her hand out and gestured toward the window. 

“Hope you got plenty of money for fucking around because I am done trusting you! I want you out of here!” Angel laughed and rolled his eyes before walking over to the mirror. He adjusted the fluff on his chest while fixing his hair.

“Yeah sure! You go ahead an’ kick me out. It’s not like you actually need someone around to test out your crazy ‘redemption’ idea.” Vaggie frowned.

“You're not even doing that! It would be easier for me to find someone who will actually try to better themselves, than to continue putting up with you! All you’ve done since you came here is fuck everything up! That, and apparently sneak out to go screw the nearest guy who’d give you the time of day!” Angel shot around to look Vaggie straight in the eye and grinned. 

“It’s not like I eva gotta look far to find someone who wants some of this!” Angel chuckled to himself and turned back to the mirror.

“Besides it’s not what I was doin anyway. I got no money outta this errand. Best to just stay outta my business, cuz you don’t know shit about what I do.” Vaggie slowly walked closer to Angel, and sarcastically put her finger to her chin in thought.

“Oh… so you don’t fuck people for money?” Angel gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists tightly. Vaggie stepped closer still and held her stare.

“I just don’t get it! I know you’re a selfish piece of shit, but we provide everything for you. You don’t even need money, so why do you keep going out like this? Our only goal has been to help you, but you don’t even want to help yourself!” Angel stepped forward and leaned down to Vaggie’s eye level.

“Of course I wanna help myself! It’s just not that simple! An’ I already told ya I didn’t get any money from this anyway!” Angel stood back up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t even know why I’m still talking to you about this. I had a shit night and I don’t need this right now.” Vaggie crossed her arms and looked at Angel skeptically.

“What were you even doing?” Angel rolled his eyes.

“I already said I was done, Bitch. Besides, no one ever said I had a curfew.” Angel tried to push past Vaggie but she moved right back in front of him.

“You don’t. But clearly you did something you didn’t want us to know about. Otherwise you would’ve used the door.” Vaggie sighed. 

“Look, I just want you to know that I’ve got my eye on you. Charlie might trust you, but I don’t, and after this shit, I think I have good reason not to. But this is gonna end now. When you fuck up, Charlie is the one who pays for it, and I am so sick of you stomping around on her, just so you can have a good time.” Angel rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Yeah, cuz that’s what’s goin on. I’m having a ‘good time.’ Why don’t ya get the fuck outta my room an’ lecture me when I’m not thinkin about killin’ someone.” Angel began taking off his gloves and placing them on the counter by his mirror. Vaggie groaned and finally started to turn to leave, but the bright red welts and dark bruises that covered the circumference of two of Angel’s wrists caught her attention.Vaggie stopped in her tracks.

“What’s on your hands?” Angel placed his injured wrists into his lap and covered them with his other set of hands.

“What’s it to ya?” Vaggie rolled her eyes and turned around to walk out the door.

“Nevermind forget I asked.” Angel let out a deep breath.

“Hey uh- Vaggie?” Vaggie paused and turned her head to look at Angel. He was looking down at his knees, still covering his wrists.

“For the record, I’d never hurt Charlie. She seems to be the only person in hell who gives two shits about me. I know ya don’t trust me… I wouldn’t either. Just know I’m not the bad guy here.” Angel raised his head and looked at Vaggie with a pleading look in his eyes.Vaggie turned the rest of her body to face Angel and placed a hand on her hip.

“Alright. If you want me to believe that you don’t want to hurt Charlie, fine. Why don’t you just give me some honest answers. Where were you tonight?” Angel stood up.

“I don’t care if you believe me. I don’t gotta talk about this.” He started to walk past Vaggie but she grabbed his hurt wrist, causing him to flinch in pain. Vaggie quickly let go and drew her hand back while Angel held his wrist close to his chest with his eyes shut tightly.

“Angel-I-I’m sorry. I forgot!” Vaggie held her hand out while Angel covered his face for a moment. He peaked back up shortly after realizing the concerned expression on Vaggie’s face. As he regained composure, he dropped his arms out to his sides and shrugged nonchalantly.

“Yeah-uh don’t worry about it, Toots. It’s fine.” Vaggie’s eyebrows were raised with her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted.

“D-did I hurt you? Can you just tell me what happened? Who did this?” Angel let out a sad sigh and bowed his head while he nervously held his arm across his chest.

“Look, since clearly you’re not gonna let this go, I’ll just tell ya. I was with my boss.” Vaggie raised her eyebrow in confusion.

“Boss? I always thought you worked for yourse-”

“Well I don’t!” Angel snapped, harshly interrupting Vaggie mid-sentence. Vaggie pressed her lips together while Angel dropped his arms and swallowed hard.

“I work for Valentino. He’s this big-shot overlord who runs the porn industry. I’ve worked for him for a long time now.” Angel choked. His face was hot, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold back his tears. Vaggie began to realize that Angel’s situation must have been more traumatic than she ever would have imagined.

“He uh… he kinda owns me. When he calls, I answer. Or else he hurts me in some way. People wanna see my ass not my face.” Angel giggled awkwardly and held up his hands.

“Or my wrists! Anyway, I go see him cuz if I don’t, he’ll come here. Trust me when I say, you don’t wanna meet this guy… my life ain’t always livin the high life. Val’s always pullin the strings. I’m livin in my worst nightmare.” Vaggie stood frozen; speechless, with her eyes wide. She thought about the terrifying imagery in her dream. Everyone turned against her, and the hotel burned in ashes. Her nightmare wasn’t real. Charlie was the kindest demon Vaggie had ever met, and she cared deeply for everyone who came to the hotel. Angel sniffed and wiped tears off his face before confidently transitioning back into his cocky self.

“So anyway, there ya have it. I do care about Charlie. Happy now?” He gestured wildly.

“Good. Now get outta my room will ya?” Vaggie stepped over to Angel and rapidly wrapped her arms around his body before he could stop her. Shocked, Angel held his arms up in confusion for a moment before he placed one on her head and the rest around her body. 

“I’m so sorry, Angel. I didn’t know” Angel let out a morbid chuckle, and patted Vaggie on the back.

“Well thanks, Toots, but I think I can handle myself.” Vaggie let go of Angel and glared up at him.

“You know, I’d like to believe you, but I don’t.” Angel rolled his eyes while Vaggie started pacing.

“I can’t believe you kept that from us! Do you really want to live that way? Don’t you know we’re literally here to help you move past this kind of shit?” Angel threw up two of his hands, while he crossed the others over his chest.

“Of course you find some way to make this my fault! I thought I was protecting you guys!” Vaggie breathed out and smiled sadly. She stood in front of Angel and placed her hand on top of his crossed arms.

“I’m not mad Angel… I just wish I knew sooner. If I had known that someone out there was hurting you I- Im just really sorry. I won’t let you put up with that guy anymore.” Angel looked down at his feet. 

“Yeah, well… good luck with that.” He smiled weakly and placed his hand on Vaggie’s shoulder.

“Hey… I forgive you. And thanks for understanding. Maybe you should try to get some sleep. I-uh… I got a pig to catch.” Vaggie giggled.

“Yeah, you do! Keep that little shit out of the halls!” Angel smiled and ran past Vaggie. She smiled back. She slowly stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her. She walked through the hall past the endless row of doors until she found her room once more. She almost lost track of why this hotel was so special to her. Everyone deserves a second chance. Especially the people who were broken. 

Vaggie turned the knob to her bedroom door and stepped inside the darkness. She flipped the switch so that she could see her mirror leaning against her wall, and she looked at her tired face. She stared at herself for a moment and slowly brought her hand up to touch the part of her face where her eye should be. Vaggie was tired of being closed off. She wanted whatever relationships she had to be fulfilling. She knew she could trust Charlie, even if her nightmares scared her into thinking that she couldn’t. Today, she decided to trust Angel. While Vaggie struggled with fantasy, she began to realize that Angel struggled more with reality. She took a deep breath and finally switched the light back off before she felt her way back to her bed. The nightmares will fade… one day. Until then Vaggie finally found herself slowly drifting off to sleep. Even if she only got a few hours of it, she knew she was worth it in the end.


End file.
